


Happy Birthday Diana

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [3]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Diana thinks everyone has forgotten her birthday.





	Happy Birthday Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Surprise_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Diana couldn’t really blame everyone for forgetting her birthday. Her father was currently under the possession of a whole host of demons while her grandmother had taken on all the family responsibilities.

But when she got to school, she was surprised none of her friends wished her happy birthday. Maybe they were still mad at her for leaving town? Although she thought they’d all gotten past that by now.

That evening, she was sitting at home and feeling sorry for herself when her cellphone rang. “Diana?” Faye’s voice came from the other end of the line. “I need you to come over.”

“What’s wrong?” Diana asked, instantly wondering what sort of trouble her girlfriend had gotten herself into now.

“I’ll explain when you get here” Faye said. “Come right away.”

Diana walked the few short blocks to Faye’s house. When she got there, she knocked on the front door.

To Diana’s surprise, Faye answered the door in her lingerie. Her jaw literally dropped. When she could speak again, she said “What are you doing?”

Faye reached out and pulled Diana into the house. “Come with me” she said, leading Diana up to her bedroom. Once Diana was settled on the bed, Faye walked over to her dresser. There, a single cupcake sat with a candle in it. Using her magic to light the candle, Faye presented her girlfriend with the cupcake.

“Happy birthday Diana” she said, smiling.

To Diana’s surprise, it turned out to be the birthday she’d ever had.


End file.
